MEMORY RECORDER
by Lady Bloodie
Summary: Dua tahun telah terlewati semenjak kematian gadisnya. Di depan jeruji bercat putih, Sasuke terduduk di sana untuk yang pertama kalinya. Air mata itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan rekaman suara yang berakhir/ "…pada akhirnya aku hanya menjadi lelaki pecundang yang hanya terduduk di depan makam gadis yang mencintainya."/ Sequel for Endless Tears/ TWOSHOOT/ Warning Inside, DLDR, Mind RnR?


**.**

**.**

**[MOHON MEMBACA WARNING]**

**.**

**.**

**Sequel for Endless Tears**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MEMORY RECORDER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate **** T**

**Genre **** Hurt/Confort, Angst, Romance (?)**

**Main Pairing **** [Sasuke x Sakura] x Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Dua tahun telah terlewati semenjak kematian gadisnya. Di depan jeruji bercat putih, Sasuke terduduk di sana untuk yang pertama kalinya. Air mata itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan rekaman suara yang berakhir/ "…pada akhirnya aku hanya menjadi lelaki pecundang yang hanya terduduk di depan makam gadis yang mencintainya."

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning**

_Miss Typo(s), OOC, Oneshoot, Type AU, Full Flashback, Special Sasuke PO'V, No lemon/lime, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Opening Song**

Megurine Luka – Last Song

_._

_._

_._

_Saigo ni hitotsu, chiisana kisu wo shite_

_Kimi wa shizuka ni, heya wo dete itta_

_._

_._

_._

_Hikitomeru koto mo dekizu, damatte taeru koto mo nai._

_Yurayura yureru boku wa, heya wo sumi no guitar wo totte_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Apakah sesuatu telah hilang? Bukan sesuatu itu yang salah. Tetapi—"_

_._

_._

"—_sedikit ketidakcocokan yang telah membunuh kita."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 1**

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

Di bawah naungan langit musim dingin, aku berjalan dengan mantel hangat yang membalut tubuhku. Untuk sesaat, kupejamkan sepasang manik kelamku ketika rasa dingin kurasakan seakan menusuk tulang rusukku. Dengan sebuah desah nafas berat, aku kembali berjalan dengan tas _ransel_ hitam di belakang punggungku.

'_Tinggal sedikit lagi,'_ batinku seolah menyemangati fisikku ketika kulihat sebuah makam dengan pagar putih yang mengelilinginya. Untuk sesaat aku tampak tersenyum melihatnya.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu dan aku belum pernah sekalipun mengunjunginya—Haruno Sakura. Setelah mengetahui berita kematian Sakura, aku mengalami depresi berat. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa dan bersikap seperti apa. Dan pada akhirnya satu tahun kujalani sebagai seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Batinku tertawa miris dengan apa yang terjadi padaku.

_Yeah_, pada akhirnya rasa penyesalan menjadi pisau tajam bagi batinku sendiri.

Kududukkan tubuhku di depan paga bercat putih yang memenjarakan sebuah makam di dalamnya. Kukeluarkan sebuah rangkaian bunga _lily_ putih dari dalam tas ranselku, kuletakkan rangkaian bunga itu di dalam pagar.

Masih kuingat dengan jelas, bagaimana kekasihku menyukai bunga _lily_ putih. Berkali-kali ia meminta padaku untuk membawakannya, tapi pada akhirnya dia tidak pernah mendapatkannya dariku.

Penyesalan?

Ya, memang inilah penyesalanku padanya semasa dia hidup. Aku bahkan menyembunyikan hal terbesar darinya yang mungkin tak akan pernah ia ketahui. Aku tidak mencintainya…

—sama sekali tidak mencintainya semasa ia menjadi kekasihku.

Dia hanyalah sebagai objek taruhanku dengan ketiga teman baikku. Gadis pendiam dan misterius dengan rambut merah muda yang selalu menjadi idola, namun tak pernah menengok walau seorang pria sekedar berkata 'hai selamat pagi'. Dan pada akhirnya dia jatuh cinta pada pria brengsek sepertiku.

Sungguh aku begitu menyesal. Jika saja aku tidak melakukan hal itu, mungkin saat ini dia masih hidup dan bersanding dengan pria yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Mengenai masa itu. Aku berada pada pertengahan tahun kedua di SMA. Saat itu aku hanyalah sebagai remaja labil yang sangat gemar bersenang-senang, apalagi mempermainkan seorang wanita. Aku seorang pemuda yang _perfect_ dimata para wanita. Dan saat itu aku mencintai seorang gadis, dan bukan Haruno Sakura.

"Kau tau Sakura, selama dua tahun ini adalah penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku," ucapku seraya membongkar isi tas ransel milikku, mencari sebuah benda berwarna hitam di sana.

"…"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, bukanlah seperti apa yang kau lihat. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu selama dirimu menjadi kekasihku," ucapku tanpa menunggu balasan dari gadis yang kuajak bicara karena aku yakin tidak akan ada jawaban dari sana.

Kuletakkan benda yang berhasil kudapatkan dari dalam ransel hitamku, aku lalu menekan tombol _play_ di atasnya. Katakanlah aku gila, karena memutar perekam suara untuk sebuah makam yang berdiri batu nisan di pangkalnya.

"_Hari itu begitu cerah. Ku melangkahkan kakiku pada sepanjang koridor lantai satu di gedung sekolahku. Beberapa siswi menyapaku dengan sebuah senyuman manis maupun senyuman nakal, dan aku berbalik menyapa mereka dengan sebuah seringai yang tertoreh di wajahku…"_

_._

_._

_._

**FLASHBACK**

_Tokyo, 26 April 20xx_

Hari itu merupakan pertengahan musim semi, puncak bagi para bunga dan tumbuhan bermekaran. Langitnya begitu cerah dengan aroma bunga yang menyebar di udara, menjadikan musim semi merupakan musim yang paling digemari oleh warga Kota Tokyo, terutama para remajanya—termasuk aku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Alasannya? Tidak ada alasan penting selain aroma harum yang menyebar di jalanan kota.

Aku merupakan siswa yang populer di masa SMA, para gadis seakan memujaku layaknya seorang Dewa, para pemuda mendekatiku untuk menjalin pertemanan denganku. Bahkan tak jarang pula para siswi rela memberikan keperawanannya padaku, hanya karena ingin menjadi kekasihku. Dan pada akhirnya, aku mencampakkannya seperti sampah permen karet yang sudah terasa tawar dan keras.

Katakanlah jika aku adalah seorang pemuda yang brengsek. Dan memang itulah kenyataannya—aku seorang lelaki _bad boy_.

Saat itu aku tidak perlu khawatir ketika seseorang gadis hamil karenaku dan meminta pertanggung jawabanku, aku hanya berkata—'kau bisa tidur denganku itu artinya kau juga bisa tidur dengan pria lain.'—dan seketika itu pula ia menamparku dan berkata jika ia membenciku. _Well_, bukankah itu salahnya karena memberikan 'hal' terpenting itu begitu mudahnya.

**BRUK**

Aku sedikit meringis ketika merasakan dadaku seperti menghantam sesuatu yang keras. Aku lalu menengok ke bawah dan mendapati sosok gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang tampak mengambil dua buah buku tebal yang terjatuh di lantai.

Tak ada sedikitpun niat dalam benakku untuk membantunya, aku hanya bergumam dan memandang sinis ke arahnya. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi, dan biasanya mereka akan berpura-pura terkilir lalu memintaku untuk mengantar ke UKS, dan _ending_nya kami berakhir melakukan _sex_ panas.

"_Sumimasen_," ucapnya kemudian melengos pergi begitu saja dengan langkah tenang, seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Sejenak aku terdiam seraya menatap punggungnya yang semakin bergerak menjauh. _Shock_, adalah hal pertama yang kudapati ketika segala pemikiranku tentangnya terpatahkan begitu saja. Sesaat ketika kami bertemu pandang, dapat kurasakan adanya perbedaan pandangan matanya dengan gadis-gadis lain.

Beberapa gadis menghampiriku seraya sesekali menatap arah kepergian gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Sasuke-_kun_, _daijobu_?" ucap salah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang biasa dipanggil Ino.

Aku hanya bergumam 'hn' sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan wanita itu. Sedetik setelahnya aku mendengar ia berucap lagi, "gadis itu benar-benar kurang ajar."

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Entah kenapa aku begitu tertarik dengan pembicaraan seputar gadis itu. Jujur, aku sering melihatnya di perpustakaan dengan banyak pemuda yang mengerubunginya, di kantin dengan banyak pria yang mengelilinginya. Dimanapun ia terdiam, ia selalu dikelilingi pria. Apakah dia sepopuler itu, eh?

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Dia Haruno Sakura, gadis populer yang selalu dikelilingi pria. _Khe_, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu populer, padahal tubuhnya tidak lebih menarik dariku," ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hn," gumamku pelan. Jadi namanya Haruno Sakura, ya?

Aku hendak melangkah kembali menuju kelas, namun Ino menghalangiku namun tak lama kemudian ia berucap, "_ne_ Sasuke-_kun_, apa nanti malam kau ada waktu? Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya dengan nada manja disertai sebuah senyuman nakal.

Aku menyeringai kecil. "Tenang saja, aku selalu memiliki waktu untuk gadis secantik dirimu, kau bisa datang ke rumahku nanti malam." ucapku dengan nada yang tak kalam menggoda.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, kembali kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas. Samar-samar bisa kulihat dia tampak tersipu malu. _Well_, semua wanita selalu begitu dan kurasa aku membutuhkannya di atas ranjang untuk menghilangkan kebosananku.

Kau tau? Hanya ada aku dan para pelayan di rumah—kedua orang tuaku sedang berada di Kyoto selama dua minggu untuk mengurusi bisnis di sana, sedangkan kakakku memutuskan menetap di _New York_ karena mendapatkan istri di sana.

-oOo-

"Yo _teme_." sapa salah seorang teman sebangku-ku ketika aku baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

Dengan pandangan datar aku memandang ke arah pemuda berkepala kuning itu. Aku tak menjawab sapaannya, hanya sebuah decak kesal karena ia selalu memanggilku _teme_. _Hell_, apakah tidak ada panggilan yang lebih baik dari itu? Aku tau aku memang brengsek, tapi ia tidak perlu menghancurkan _image_ku di depan para wanita.

Tanpa memperdulikan lelaki idiot di sebelahku, aku menghempaskan pantatku di atas bangku dan hanya memandang ke arah papan putih dengan pandangan datar. Jujur saja, aku memikirkan hal yang paling rumit dalam hidupku.

—cinta.

Satu kata yang terbentuk dari lima huruf itu begitu mudah kutulis, namun sangat sulit untuk kupahami. Dan parahnya aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis anggun, dari keluarga terpandang dan terhormat, lemah lembut, bermata indah dan memiliki rambut berwarna biru keunguan, dia adalah…

"_Ohayou _Sasuke-_kun_."

…Hyuuga Hinata.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ketika mendengar suara lembut yang menyapa indera pendengaranku. Ia tampak tersenyum lembut ke arahku seraya meletakkan sekotak bekal makan siang di atas mejaku.

Aku hanya memandangnya datar seraya bergumam ria dengan kata ambigu yang biasa kuucapkan. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti harus bersikap bagaimana di depannya. Aku bingung bagaimana cara bersikap di depan gadis yang kucintai ini—dia begitu anggun, cantik, lembut, dan mempesona. Tapi dia tidak menarik perhatian seperti Haruno Sakura.

Ah, kenapa nama gadis itu terlintas dalam pikiranku?

"Hn, _arigatou_." ucapku dengan susah payah kukendalikan nada suaraku agar tidak terdengar bergetar.

Untuk sesaat ia tampak tersenyum lembut ke arahku. "_Do itashimashite."_ balasnya singkat. "Umm, bel masuk kurang lima menit—padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu," ucapnya seraya memangku dagu memandangku.

Aku tak berkomentar apapun, pikiranku terasa menemui jalan buntu walau hanya untuk sekedar menyusun kosa kata demi membalas ucapannya.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku menunggumu di tempat biasa saat jam makan siang—_jaa ne_." ucapnya kemudian berlalu pergi keluar dari kelasku.

Sebuah hela nafas lega kukeluarkan begitu ia keluar dari kelasku, dapat kudengar suara gerutuan beberapa siswi setelah kepergiannya. Tanpa sengaja aku bertemu pandang dengan Naruto yang berekspresi aneh di sebelahku, seolah-olah bertanya—_kau mencintainya?!_

"_Teme_, katakan padaku jika kau tidak mencintainya," ucap Naruto dengan nada datar disertai tatapan tak percaya yang ia lontarkan ke arahku.

Aku sama sekali tidak berniat membalas ucapannya itu, dan aku hanya bergumam 'hn'. Dapat kudengar suara hela nafas pasrah dari sahabat kuningku ini.

"Aku bertanya padamu _teme_." ucapnya lagi.

Dengan di awali decakan kesal aku kemudian menjawab ucapannya, "jika aku mencintainya, apa itu masalah untukmu _dobe_?" ucapku dan dia menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak," ucapnya cepat disertai gelengan cepat.

Kuangkat sebelah alisku. Kalau memang dia tidak bermasalah dengan itu, lalu kenapa dia berucap seolah-olah tidak percaya sekaligus menolak atas apa yang tadi ia lihat maupun apa yang ia dengan dariku.

Sekali lagi kudengar darinya menghela nafas kasar, dan detik berikutnya ia berucap. "Bukan maksudku menghalangi apa yang kau cintai Sasuke. Tapi aku rasa dia tidak baik untukmu," ucapnya seraya menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran bangku di belakangnya.

"Maksudmu? Kau menilainya buruk? Kurasa otakmu sudah gila _dobe_. Kau tidak melihatnya? Dia _perfect_ dan kurasa tidak ada yang kurang darinya," ucapku sedikit tersulut emosi akibat pendapat sahabatku ini.

Kulihat dia tampak sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanku. Ia kemudian berucap, "hei aku hanya berpendapat, Sasuke. Dan kupikir kaulah yang gila karena marah-marah tidak jelas karena pendapat orang lain yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau pikirkan," ucapnya tak kalah emosi.

Aku mendecih pelan kemudian berucap, "apa yang mendasari kau berkata seperti itu _dobe_?" tanyaku dengan emosi yang mulai mereda dan kembali beraut dingin dan datar sebelumnya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas. Ia kemudian berucap, "dia teman baikku dua tahun lalu sekaligus anak dari sahabat ayahku."

Tak dapat kututupi segala keterkejutanku ketika mendengar pengakuannya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengenal gadis anggun seperti Hinata? Kenapa Naruto tidak pernah bercerita padaku? Dan kenapa saat mereka bertemu tadi, seolah-olah mereka tidak saling mengenal?

Tunggu, aku melupakan kata-kata 'dua tahun lalu' yang ia ucapkan. Jadi? Intinya saat ini mereka tidak saling berhubungan dan benar-benar memutuskan hubungan perteman mereka. Tapi apa alasannya?

"Kami berteman selama 14 tahun, aku sangat mengenalnya. Awalnya kupikir dia gadis yang baik seperti apa yang terlihat di luar. Tapi…"

"…"

"—dia tidak lebih dari seorang gadis yang munafik."

Rasa terkejut sekaligus marah bercampur menjadi satu di dalam batinku, membentuk sebuah percikan bara yang menyala. Aku hendak berucap kembali, namun ia sudah lebih dulu menyela ucapanku.

"Yah, tapi semuanya tergantung padamu _teme_. Aku hanya memberitahumu," ucapnya dengan nada yang tampak tenang tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Ia kemudian memandang ke arah depan kelas, tepatnya pada sosok wanita berjas hitam yang tengah menata beberapa buah buku tebal di atas meja. Di sebelah wanita itu tampak sosok gadis berambut _soft pink_ panjang yang juga membantu di sana.

Tunggu! _Pink?_

Aku mendelik tak percaya ketika menyadari jika aku bertemu kembali dengan gadis berkepala _pink_ itu. Ada urusan apa gadis itu ke kelasku? Bukannya bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit lalu? Seharusnya ia berada di dalam kelasnya bukan?

Berbagai pertanyaan dimunculkan oleh otakku yang membuatku semakin bingung. Aku lalu melirik ke arah Naruto yang memandang gadis kepala gulali itu dengan wajah yang merona merah. Jangan-jangan dia menyukai gadis merah muda itu.

"Hn, kau menyukainya _dobe_?" tanyaku penasaran. Entah kenapa aku begitu penasaran dengan gadis berkepala merah muda itu. Pasalnya ia begitu populer tapi aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

Dia terdiam dengan pandangan sayu yang menatap ke arah gadis itu. Merasa terabaikan, aku berdecak kesal, dan kemudian dia menoleh ke arahku—memandangku seolah-olah berkata—_ada apa? Kau menggangguku, teme._

"Ck, kau menyukainya _dobe_?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit kesal. Entah kesal karena kepopuleran gadis itu atau kesal karena sahabatku mengabaikan ucapanku demi menatap gadis merah muda itu.

"Tidak. Tapi aku mencintainya," ucapnya seraya memangku dagu dan memandang kepergian gadis merah muda itu keluar kelas.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya aku berdecak kelas akan tingkah Naruto yang menurutku terlalu berlebihan. Ia kemudian kembali memandangku dan berucap, "kenapa? Apa itu masalah?"

Aku hanya menggumam pelan menggunakan gumaman ambigu yang biasa aku gunakan. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali berucap, "setidaknya dia lebih baik dari gadis yang kau cintai _teme_," ucapnya dengan nada gurauan.

Walau begitu, hal itu membuatku kembali tersulut emosi. Apa maksudnya membanding-bandingkan Sakura dengan Hinata. Tentu saja diukur dari manapun, lebih baik Hinata. Lagipula Haruno Sakura terlalu misterius, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya apalagi latar belakang keluarganya.

"_Tsk_, berhenti membanding-bandingkan Hinata dengan kepala merah muda itu, _dobe._" ucapku dingin disertai dengan sedikit emosi kesal yang tanpa sengaja keluar dari batas yang sudah kuberikan.

Tampak terlihat pemuda kelahiran Kota Osaka itu tersenyum lebar seakan mengejekku. Sedetik kemudian, kudengar dua kali kata maaf terucap dari mulutnya. Dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menghela nafas kasar untuk meredam emosiku yang sempat kembali tersulut karena perkataannya itu.

-oOo-

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi semenjak lima menit lalu, tak ada hal yang kulakukan saat ini selain terduduk di salah satu bangku dan mendengarkan ocehan teman satu _geng_ motorku yang juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku. Sesekali kudengar namaku disebutkan dalam candaan mereka, namun aku berpikir untuk mengabaikannya. Lagipula itu sama sekali tidak merugikanku.

Kutengokkan kepalaku ke arah samping kanan, tanpa sengaja aku melihat sosok gadis berkepala _pink_ yang di kelilingi banyak pemuda di sekelilingnya. Namun bisa kulihat gadis itu sama sekali tidak menggubris mereka dan malah terbilang begitu _cuek_ dengan sekelilingnya. Dengan tenang ia memakan roti _sandwich_ dari dalam kota makannya.

Beberapa lelaki tampak mencari perhatiannya dengan menawarinya untuk mencoba bekal mereka, dan gadis itu menerimanya. Sekilas aku bisa melihat dirinya tampak tersenyum—dan mungkin itu adalah senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat dalam hidupku. Tanpa kusadari, sudut bibirku tertarik melawan gaya _gravitasi_. Entah kenapa aku begitu senang melihat senyum gadis itu walau sekilas.

"Benar kan Sasuke."

"…"

"Hoi."

"…"

"Hoi, Sasuke!"

"Hn." gumamku.

Aku langsung tersadar ketika suara salah seorang temanku bernama Kiba itu memanggil namaku seraya menepuk pundakku dengan keras. Cukup membuat kesadaranku seakan tertarik kembali karenanya. Kulayangkan sebuah tatapan tajam ke arahnya dan dia hanya meringis kecil.

"Hoi hoi, sabar kawan," ucapnya berusaha menenangkanku.

"Hn, kenapa kau mengagetkanku? Bodoh," ucapku dan kulontarkan satu kata makian ke arahnya. Dan kulihat kini giliran dirinya yang membuang nafas kasar.

"Itu karena aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali dan kau malah tersenyum pada Haruno Sakura, kau membuatku takut," ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan dan sebuah pose anehnya.

'_Dasar tidak waras.'_ batinku.

Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan sebuah benda berat yang menimpa punggungku. Aku mendelik tajam pada pria di sebelahku ini. Jika saja ia bukan teman satu _geng_ motorku aku sudah memukulnya dengan tongkat _baseball_. Kulihat ia tampak tersenyum begitu lebar ke arahku, namun kurasa itu bukanlah senyum tanpa maksud. Sekarang apa lagi.

"_Ne ne_, Sasuke. Kau menyukai Sakura-_chan_?" ucapnya dengan intonasi menggoda dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dariku. _Hell_, katakan jika ia minta dipenggal dan mayatnya digantung di taman kota.

Ia hanya menyeringai, mempertontonkan sepasang taringnya yang tajam. "Berhentilah menatapku begitu Sasuke~ kau bisa membuatku te—_ittai_."

Detik berikutnya kuhadiahkan sebuah jitakan pada dahinya agar ia berhenti untuk berbicara hal-hal yang tidak perlu, menurutku. "Berhentilah bersikap idiot, Kiba." ucapku dan dia hanya tertawa pelan.

Kuhela nafasku kasar ketika mendengar suara tawa yang menggema begitu memuakkan di dalam indera pendengaranku. Aku mendengus kesal, menyadari bahwa diriku menjadi bahan ejekan mereka.

"Hei, Sasuke."

Aku menoleh tanpa berniat berucap apapun. Hanya sebuah tatapan dingin yang kulontarkan pada pemuda yang sering dijuluki sebagai pemuda cantik, salahkan dirinya yang memiliki rambut coklat panjang selayaknya seorang wanita dan mata _amethyst_ seperti adiknya—Hinata, gadis yang kucintai sejak dua tahun ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengadakan taruhan?" tawarnya dan aku hanya mengerutkan dahi bingung. Sesaat ia tampak tertawa pelan. "Buatlah Haruno Sakura jatuh cinta padamu," ucapnya lagi dan kini giliranku yang tertawa pelan dan di akhiri sebuah seringai di bibirku.

"Apa hadiahnya jika aku berhasil? Kuharap itu hadiah yang menarik," tanyaku dengan sebuah seringai yang masih melekat di wajahku.

"Apapun yang kau mau—uang? Motor? Wanita? Apapun itu kawan." ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit sombong. Aku hanya menyeringai kecil seraya berdecih, jadi hanya itu.

_Well_, aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku hanya untuk barang-barang tidak…

"—ah atau kau ingin menjadi kekasih adikku? Kudengar dari Naruto kau menyukai Hinata. Aku bisa membantumu untuk mendapatkannya."

…berguna.

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam, memikirkan tentang tawarannya itu. Kemungkinan berhasilnya mungkin sama dengan kemungkinan gagalnya, 50 banding 50. Permasalahannya aku tidak mengerti bagaimana gadis itu, apa yang ia sukai dan tidak sukai, apa yang ia benci atau apa yang ia cintai, dan parahnya aku tidak tau latar belakang keluarganya. Tapi—

…jika aku berhasil aku akan mendapatkan Hinata.

Dengan sebuah tekad bulat kulayangkan pandangan sepasang mata _onyx_ku ke arah pemuda yang tampak menyeringai ke arahku seolah berkata—_bagaimana? Kau setuju atau menolak?_

"Hn, aku setuju," ucapku dan hal itu membuat seringai di wajahnya semakin lebar.

"Tapi jika kau kalah kau harus mengabulkan setiap permintaan dari kita berempat. Waktunya dua bulan," ucapnya dan dapat kudengar suara sorakan dari ketiga orang lain.

Tunggu, tapi ia tidak mengatakan tentang hal itu. Aku hendak berbicara lagi namun suara Suigetsu lebih dulu menyelaku. "_Hell_, apakah Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai penakluk wanita takut kalah dalam permainan bodoh ini? _Don't kidding please."_ ucapnya dengan menggunakan campuran bahasa Inggris di sana.

Seketika itu aku hanya mendengus kesal dan kemudian mendelik ke arahnya. Baiklah mungkin hari ini aku akan menjadi korban mereka berempat. "Terserah," balasku sekenanya dan mereka kembali tertawa.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah sosok gadis yang menjadi targetku itu. Ia tampak beranjak dari posisinya, dalam keadaan yang masih dikelilingi para pemuda di sekelilingnya. Tampaknya mereka masih tetap mencari perhatian dari gadis itu, walaupun tak mendapat respon apapun dari gadis itu.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas kasar. Mungkin ini akan sedikit sulit untuk mendekati gadis itu, dan mungkin akan sedikit membosankan karena aku tidak akan mendapat apapun dari gadis itu. Bukan hadiah dari taruhan ini, tapi hal nyata dari gadis itu—_sex_, misalnya.

-oOo-

**NORMAL PO'V**

Dalam lorong sepi Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya ditemani dengan suara hujan disertai kilatan petir yang tampak berusaha menggapai permukaan bumi. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mengecilkan api keberanian dalam diri gadis musim semi itu.

Bahkan derap langkah kaki gadis itu terdengar begitu santai, mengalun di sepanjang lorong. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas pelan sebagai ungkapan bentuk lelah sekaligus kesal dengan salah satu gurunya yang merupakan pecinta reptile itu.

Entah mengapa ia jadi merasa dirinya seperti seorang pembantu, bukan siswi kelas _excellent_. Oh ayolah, apakah karena hanya dia yang menjadi siswi di sana, jadi ia juga yang harus setiap hari menjadi pembantu guru. Jika ia beralasan hendak belajar untuk ujian, maka dengan mudah disanggah.

_Yeah_, karena dia murid terpintar jadi tidak perlu banyak belajar—pemikiran konyol menurutnya.

**SASUKE PO'V**

Kusandarkan punggungku pada dinding koridor, berkali-kali aku menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di lenganku. Harusnya gadis itu sudah melewatiku lima menit lalu, tapi kenapa ia tidak lewat-lewat ya? Apa mungkin dia sudah pulang, kalau begitu tidak ada gunanya aku menunggu di sini sampai kedua kakiku kesemutan jika tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun.

'_Lihat saja besok aku benar-benar akan memanggangmu, Neji.'_ batinku menyumpah serapahi pemuda cantik itu.

Aku hendak berbalik untuk keluar dari gedung sekolahku. Namun pandanganku menangkap sosok gadis yang sendari tadi aku cari. Gadis itu berjalan ke arahku dengan setumpuk buku yang bahkan menutupi arah pandangnya.

'_Mitsuketa_.'

Pura-pura aku berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, di jalur yang sama seperti yang dilalui gadis itu. Dan…

**BRUK**

"Ah!"

Detik berikutnya kurasakan tubuhku terjatuh dengan tubuh Sakura menimpa tubuhku bersamaan dengan benda yang cukup berat juga menimpaku. Sial, aku lupa jika dia membawa setumpuk buku tebal! Tau begini aku akan mencari cara lain tanpa perlu tertimpa buku-buku itu.

"_Su-sumimasen_! _Hontou ni sumimasen!_"

Aku hanya terdiam seraya memandangi tubuh Sakura yang mulai beranjak dari atas tubuhku dan memunguti belasan buku tebal itu lalu kembali mengangkatnya dan berjalan melewatiku.

_Are_?

"Tunggu!" cegahku seraya berlari menyusulnya walaupun kakiku terasa sakit karena beberapa buku terjatuh di atas paha serta betisku.

Gadis itu tampak terhenti lalu berbalik ke arahku. Ia kemudian kembali berucap maaf padaku, mungkin ia pikir aku memanggilnya agar dia meminta maaf padaku. Benar-benar gadis yang menarik—begitu pikirku.

Kuangkat beberapa buku tebal itu, entah kenapa aku sedikit bersimpati ketika melihatnya mengangkat banyak buku seperti itu. Apalagi sampai menutupi arah pandangnya seperti itu. Ketika buku-buku itu berada di tanganku, kulihat dirinya memandang tanya ke arahku seolah berucap 'kenapa'?

"Hn, tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin membantumu, kau keberatan?" ucapku sekaligus bertanya kepadanya dan ia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"_Arigatou_ dan sekali lagi maaf karena aku menabrakmu tadi." Begitu ucapnya seraya menunduk kecil sebagai bentuk kesopanannya. Akupun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan atas pernyataannya.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sebuah senyum kutujukan ke arah makam yang terhalang pagar di depanku. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum walau akupun merasa sakit ketika mendengar pengakuanku yang kurekam di sana. Jika kuputar kilas balik di dalam otakku sekali lagi, aku terlihat begitu jahat padanya.

Tidak! Tapi aku sangat jahat padanya. Nyawakupun tak akan mampu membalas apa yang aku lakukan padanya, belum lagi kebaikannya padaku.

Aku kemudian mengambil perekam suara itu dan kemudian menekan tombol _next_ di sana dan kemudian suaraku pun kembali terdengar. Kupejamkan kedua mataku dan membiarkan cairan bening itu merembes keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"_Aku yakin kau pasti ingat awal kita bertemu itu. Kau sangat datar dan pemalu, dan saat itulah aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau adalah gadis yang kuat dengan mengangkat 12 kamus bahasa menggunakan kedua tanganmu."_

"…"

"_Lalu apa kau ingat? Tiga hari setelah aku mengenalmu dan bercakap cukup banyak denganmu, dan di hari keempat kau membawakanku sebuah bekal. Dan entah kau sadar atau tidak, bekalmu itu terasa aneh dan pahit. Dan saat itu juga aku tau bahwa kau payah dalam memasak…"_

_._

_._

_._

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Tokyo, 30 April 20xx_

Hari ini aku melangkah dalam lorong sepi, berjalan menuju atap, menemui seorang gadis yang harus kutaklukan demi kepentingan pribadi. Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta karena pesonaku, dan dengan begitu kudapatkan Hyuuga Hinata dalam genggamanku.

Katakanlah aku jahat, ya aku memang jahat! Tapi siapa yang terkuat akan bertahan sampai akhir. Hei itu bukanlah semacam gurauan maupun kutipan dari sebuah novel, itu sebuah kenyataan yang dipegang setiap makhluk.

"Ah Sasuke!"

Seseorang memanggilku ketika aku baru saja menjejakkan kakiku di lantai atap sekolah. Kulihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda tampak tersenyum dan melambai ke arahku dengan sekotak bekal di tangannya.

"Hn?" tanyaku ketika gadis itu memberikan kotak itu padaku. Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan membuka kotak tersebut.

Kutolehkan pandang ke arahnya, aku hendak bertanya kembali namun ia lebih dulu menjawabnya. "Untukmu, aku membuatnya sendiri," ucapnya seraya memakan roti isi buatan kantin.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama aku lalu melahap makanan tersebut, dan kurasakan berbagai campuran rasa aneh yang seakan mengoyak habis rongga mulutku. Aku memuntahkannya dan kemudian menyambar air mineral dan kuteguk sampai habis.

"Hn, bagaimana bisa kau menyebut ini makanan? Rasanya begitu aneh, kau ingin meracuniku?" tanyaku sengit seraya menyodorkan kembali sekotak makan siang itu kepada gadis di sebelahku. "Kau bisa mencobanya untuk memastikan, bagaimana rasa karyamu itu."

"Aku tau."

"Jika kau tau lalu kenapa kau berikan makanan itu padaku, hah?!"

Kulihat gadis itu tampak memandangku dengan begitu lembut. "24 kali aku mencoba untuk memasakkan sesuatu untukmu, dan 24 kali itu juga aku gagal—semua rasanya aneh. Dan yang kupikir yang ke-25 kali ini memiliki rasa lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya."

"…"

"Ah tapi ternyata sama saja, kupikir aku memang tidak pantas menjadi ibu rumah tangga." Tampak ia tertawa sejenak dan kemudian memandangku dengan sebuah senyum tulus. "Maafkan aku." Begitu ucapnya dan membuat perasaan bersalah menghampiriku.

Kutepuk pelan kepalanya untuk sekedar menenangkannya, kupikir ia sudah berusaha dengan keras dan bukankah wajar jika mengalami kegagalan. Meskipun ia seorang siswi kelas _excellent_, kurasa bakat memasak sama sekali tidak melekat pada dirinya. Ia kemudian menyodorkan sebungkus roti isi padaku. Aku hanya terdiam dan tak berniat untuk menerimanya.

"Ambilah, aku tau kau pasti lapar."

Begitu ucapnya seraya memandangku dengan sepasang manik _emerald_nya yang seakan meyakinkan diriku. Dan saat itu pula aku menerima roti isi di tangannya dan berucap, _"Arigatou_." Meskipun dengan nada datar.

"_Do itashimashite_."

Sebuah senyum lembut tampak tertoreh indah di wajahnya. Dan saat itu baru kusadari jika ia memiliki senyum yang begitu manis di balik wajah datar yang selalu ia tunjukkan di kesehariannya.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Putaran suara dari _recorder_ itu kembali terhenti, tanda bahwa rekaman tersebut telah habis. Kembali kutekan tombol _next_ di bagian kanannya. Dan suaraku kembali terdengar. Sulit untuk kuakui, tapi bagian ini adalah saat-saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Dimana aku berhasil mendapatkan Hinata, setelah dua bulan mengenal Sakura dan berpacaran dengannya selama tiga bulan.

"_Mungkin ini adalah sebuah pengakuanku yang akan menyakitimu. Sulit kuakui, tapi setelah lima bulan aku menjalin hubungan denganmu dan berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."_

"…"

"_Aku mendapatkan Hinata, sebagai hadiah atas taruhanku bersama teman-temanku."_

"…"

"_Kau tau Naruto? Ya, pemuda idiot yang sering bersamaku. Hubungan kami hancur begitu ia mengetahui tentang taruhanku bersama teman-temanku. Hahahaha, aku sungguh tidak menyangka jika pukulannya cukup sakit juga."_

"…"

"_Dan kudengar dari Naruto beberapa hari lalu, kalian berdua pernah bercakap-cakap cukup banyak. Ia menceritakan semuanya padaku."_

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Tokyo, 19 September 20xx_

Hari itu saat jam istirahat makan siang, aku memiliki janji dengan Sakura untuk menyantap bekal bersama. Gadis itu berkata padaku jika dia berhasil membuat masakan yang jauh lebih baik dari yang ia berikan lima bulan lalu—saat aku masih dalam tahap mendekatinya.

Tak terasa empat bulan sudah aku berpacaran dengannya. Tak banyak yang kuketahui tentang latar belakang keluarganya, ia hanya bilang jika dia hanyalah seorang anak yang merantau dan mencari ilmu di Tokyo, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya berada di Paris untuk bekerja.

Ia pernah bercerita padaku jika ia lahir dan dibesarkan di Paris dalam keluarga sederhana. Kedua orang tuanya memiliki sebuah perusahaan di sana, tapi ia bilang jika ia tidak mau merepotkan kedua orang tuanya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu, demi mendapatkan uang tambahan.

"Sasuke-_kun_~ ayo makan siang denganku!"

Kutolehkan pandanganku ketika aku mendengar suara seorang gadis yang sangat kukenali. Sesaat pandanganku bertemu sepasang manik _amethyst_ miliknya yang tampak berbinar menatapku. Namun aku memilih untuk tetap pada raut datarku dan bergumam 'hn' yang selalu menjadi kebiasaanku.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau mau kan makan siang denganku?" tanyanya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung saja menyetujuinya dengan menganggukkan kepalaku. Persetan dengan Sakura yang menungguku, lagipula rasa masakan gadis itu masih abu-abu. Bisa saja kan? Masakannya memiliki rasa aneh seperti yang lima bulan lalu ia berikan padaku? _So_, aku lebih memilih yang pasti pasti saja.

"_Ne _Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana jika kita makan di taman belakang sekolah saja?" ucapnya seolah meminta persetujuanku, dan aku hanya bergumam seraya melangkah menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

-oOo-

Kulahap telur dadar yang telah dibuatkan Hinata untukku tanpa berkomentar apapun karena rasanya akan selalu enak, mungkin jika aku menjadi suaminya kelak, aku akan sangat beruntung memilikinya—begitu pikirku.

"Bagaimana Sasuke_-kun_? Enak?" tanyanya ketika aku menutup kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong dan meletakkannya di samping tubuhku.

"Selalu."

"_Yokatta_!" ucapnya seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku. Aku menatapnya melalui ekor mataku, tampak dirinya tengah memperhatikanku. "_A-ano_ Sa-Sasuke-_kun_." Wajahnya tampak memerah, entah apa yang hendak dibicarakannya.

"Hn?"

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun daisuki desu! Anata wa suki—daisuki desu._"

Mendengar pernyataan yang ia lontarkan, raut wajahku berubah total. Kini kubalas tatapannya dengan pandangan tak percaya seraya memegang kedua bahunya. Gadis di depanku ini tampak tertunduk seraya memainkan jari-jarinya, tanda bahwa ia tengah gugup. Dan jujur saja, saat ini aku tak kalah gugup darinya.

"A-aku juga," ucapku berusaha menetralkan kegugupanku. Impianku benar-benar menjadi kenyataan—aku mendapatkan gadis yang kucintai.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kita jadi sepasang kekasih kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya lagi dan tanpa ragu aku mengangguk. Detik berikutnya aku memberikannya sebuah pelukan. Sungguh baru kali ini aku beranggapan bahwa dunia ini adil.

.

.

.

**NORMAL PO'V**

Di tempat lain, tampak sosok gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang tengah menatap ke arah taman belakang sekolah dari atap sekolah. Tangan kirinya tampak menggenggam erat kawat pagar pembatas di depannya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sekotak bekal makan siang yang berniat akan ia makan bersama dengan kekasihnya tadi.

Setetes cairan bening mengalir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, ia kemudian mengusapnya pelan menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya. Seluas senyum berusaha ia torehkan di wajahnya, namun tak berhasil. Justru senyum itu yang membuat air matanya semakin mengalir deras.

Ia melihatnya dari atas sini, kekasihnya itu makan bersama dengan gadis berambut _indigo_ yang dikenalnya bernama Hinata. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun _klimaks_nya adalah Uchiha Sasuke—kekasihnya—memeluk gadis itu. Dan ia melihatnya! Jelas! Sangat jelas malah.

Tanpa ia sadari seorang pemuda berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Entah kenapa berada di sana lebih lama membuatnya semakin merasakan sesak tak nyaman pada dadanya, degup jantunya bertalu-talu dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

.

.

.

**SASUKE PO'V**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lokerku, hendak mengganti sepatu. Namun ketika aku membuka loker milikku, kudapati sekotak bekal makan siang berwarna merah muda di sana, dengan sebuah surat di atasnya. Aku lalu membuka amplopnya dan membaca isinya.

_**To : Sasuke**_

_**Aku tau kau pasti lapar, jadi aku akan tetap memberikan bekal ini untukmu. Tenang saja, ini tidak beracun seperti sebelumnya kok. Aku sudah belajar memasak sejak lima bulan terakhir.**_

_**Tertanda**_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

Kuremas surat itu, dan kubuang tepat ketika tubuhku melewati tempat sampah. Aku hendak membuang juga kotak bekal yang ada di tanganku, namun sebuah suara menghentikanku. Ketika aku berbalik, sebuah pukulan kurasakan mengenai rahang kiriku.

**BUAGH**

Aku sempat terhuyung ke belakang ketika pukulan itu mengenaiku. Sebuah pandangan tajam kulontarkan ke arah pemuda berambut kuning di depanku yang juga menatapku marah. Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat dekatku sendiri yang terkenal karena keidiotannya. Dan baru kali ini aku melihatnya marah.

"Kau! Benar-benar brengsek, Uchiha!"

"…"

"Apa ini semua permainanmu hah?!" ucapnya seraya mencengkram kerah bajuku. Tingginya tak lebih tinggi dariku, namun entah kenapa aku tak mampu melawannya. Bahkan untuk sekedar membalas umpatannya.

"JAWAB AKU SIALAN…!"

Kurasakan cengkraman itu terlepas dengan tubuhku yang terhuyung ke belakang. "Apa maksudmu Naruto!" tanyaku yang memang tidak mengerti kenapa ia sampai memukulku.

"Kau masih bertanya, eh?"

"…"

"KAU MASIH BERTANYA SETELAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA…!" ucapnya tampak begitu emosi, memandangku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Kuseka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirku seraya menyeringai ke arahnya. "Apa yang kulakukan padanya bukan urusanmu, Naruto. Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapa baginya."

"Oh ya, aku memang bukan siapa-siapanya! Tapi setidaknya aku peduli dengannya! Tidak adakah target yang lain selain dia, hah?"

Aku sempat terkejut ketika mendengar perkataannya. Jadi, Naruto sudah mengetahui tentang taruhan yang kulakukan dengan teman-teman gengku? Sekarang aku benar-benar terlihat seperti pecundang karena merasa tak bisa mendapatkan gadis yang kucintai dan malah menggunakan cara licik.

Kulihat ia tampak berjalan ke arahku, dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal. Sempat terpikir olehku bahwa ia akan memukulku lagi, namun ternyata aku salah. Ia hanya menepuk bahuku.

"Persahabatan kita—selesai _teme_." Begitu ucapnya dan kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam di sana.

Jadi setelah aku mendapatkan Hinata, aku kehilangan sahabatku. Baiklah, kurasa itu adalah pengorbanan yang pantas untuk mendapatkan gadis berhati malaikat seperti Hinata. Tapi entahlah, aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan Sakura. _Yeah_ anggap saja sebagai bonus dari hadiah utamanya.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

Sherina – Shimpony Hitam

_._

_._

_._

_Malam sunyi ku impikanmu, kulukiskan cita bersama._

_Malam selalu aku bertanya, adakah aku di mimpimu?_

_._

_Di hatiku terukir namamu, cinta rindu beradu satu._

_Namun selalu aku bertanya, adakah aku di hatimu_

_._

_._

_._

_Tlah ku nyanyikan alunan-alunan senduku_

_Tlah ku bisikkan cerita-cerita kelamku_

_Tlah kuabaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku_

_Tapi mengapa ku tak akan bisa, sentuh hatimu_

_._

_._

_._

"_Tak bisakah kau, sedikit saja dengar aku…"_

_._

"—_dengar shimpony-ku, shimpony hanya untukmu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**A/N**

(P.S : Maaf publish sekarang, besok ada acara. Daripada entar telat publishnya)

Hola!

Sesuai janji saya, saya kembali membawakan _sequel_ untuk fic _Endless Tears_. Untuk semuanya, maaf mengecewakan karena alur cerita tidak sesuai pemikiran kalian . Mungkin fic ini lebih pantas di sebut _prequel_ tapi coba teliti lagi pada bagian balasan rekaman, dan ini menceritakan 2 tahun setelah kematian Sakura. Otomatis sangat tidak pantas jika fic ini disebut prequel.

Ini bakal jadi Twoshoot aja biar utang gak semakin banyak. Dan maaf saya gak bisa menghilangkan character Hinata di sini, tapi Hinata gak sepenuhnya jahat dan gak sepenuhnya baik. Gak ada yang buruk dan baik di fic ini, hanya perbedaan pandang orang dan pendapat saja yang membuat mereka terlihat demikian.

Awalnya sih mau bikin oneshoot, tapi dipikir-pikir panjang amat nyampek 10k. Jadi diputuskan dibuat twoshoot aja separuh separuh. Ntar updatenya kapan-kapan aja ye~ *ditabok*

Sekian, jika kalian berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi kalian di kolom _review_. Jika ada hal berbentuk privasi yang perlu di sampaikan, atau _request_ fic *pairing terserah kalian* silahkan PM saya, dan saya pasti akan membalas walau lama .

Terima Kasih

**Lady**


End file.
